


Beruka's Messy Hit

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Humiliation, Messy Panties, Scat, Soiling, Watersports, Witch Curses, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Beruka’s hired to take out a witch causing trouble for passing Nohrian patrols. Rhajat doesn’t take too kindly to an intruder, however.





	Beruka's Messy Hit

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally made May 21st, 2016!

Moon high in the sky, the thick, bare Nohrian trees swayed slowly in the wind, creating an eerie and spooky noise through the forest. Dead grass down below slowly crunched and shifted below the boots of the assassin as she carefully walked though. Beruka’s axe occasionally glinted from the moonlight, clean and sharp, ready to kill.

The mark was an outlaw mage giving the royal army some trouble. They weren’t killing the soldiers they came across, just severely hindering them. They described the witch as being more mischievous than anything, causing the men to hallucinate, forget things, or completely lose their way.

While a relatively minor hindrance and by no means life or death, it was still an issue, bringing down the character of the Nohrian army. The only way to treat with this situation was with lethal force; this witch couldn’t be reasoned with.

Soon enough, Beruka reached the target’s location. It was just off a main road that the army frequently used to travel between towns. This side path she used led through the woods and up to a large tower of brick, with moss and vines growing along the sides of it. A door was at the bottom, and several windows scattered along the height of it. She had scouted the building out prior on the back of her wyvern, and figured that a silent approach from the bottom would be the best approach. Anything else would be easily noticed.

No problems met her when she approached the door. It was late enough at night where the witch would be asleep, and all she had to worry about was a locked… door? Upon closer inspection, the door didn’t even have a lock. Her paranoia instantly kicked off. Did she know she was coming? No, who’d replace a whole door for that. She probably just didn’t have a lock because it was a homemade door, and didn’t expect anyone to approach.

Her hand grabbed the knob and turned it, slowly opening the door. The inside was barely lit by candles. It was clear she heavily relied on using the natural light during the days. From what she could see, a long carpet spread out from the door, most likely for wiping shoes. A little table was set out, chairs, and some cabinets… A kitchen, probably.

The target was most likely asleep on one of the upper floors, Beruka reasoned as she stepped in, carefully closing the door behind her. And she probably has some sort of passive arcane security system set up, so she made a mental note to look out for any runes or glowing things.

But the thought came too late.

The second both her boots were on the carpet, a cold shiver went up her spine, and she couldn’t move. She swore under her breath as she grimaced, unable to even tighten her grip on her steel axe.

“Oh, you really fell for that, hm…?” A quiet voice said from the other room, turning around an arch way and revealing herself. Several balls of light appeared around the room to illuminate it. The girl looked very dark. Bags grew under her eyes, and she wore an odd mage garb. “I’m Rhajat, and you have trespassed. Nohrian soldiers are always so fun to play with, but you… You’re special.”

“Either release me or kill me.” Beruka said flatly, eyebrows furrowed into as she glared cold daggers at the woman who outsmarted her.

“But why waste a perfectly good subject?” Rhajat tsked, shaking her head, picking up a book left on the counter, starting to leaf through the pages. Seemed to be a handwritten tome, the cover wasn’t the standard design of most combat tomes. “You know what I did to those soldiers, correct…? They merely annoyed me, treading too close to my home. But you… To break into my sanctum? Hm. Perhaps a… more severe punishment for you.”

Darkness swirled around the tome as she laughed, her hand gesturing above it while the book began to float. Beruka growled low under her breath and stared, not wanting to cower away from the treatment. Soon, the foggy blackness moved from the book and surrounded the stoic assassin. She gasped and coughed as it slowly spread all over her body. Her mind was trying to tell her body to break out of the arcane binds and take her while she’s distracted, but the trap was too strong! But within seconds, the darkness dissipated, and Beruka didn’t feel much different.

“… What?”

Rhajat merely laughed, her arms crossing as she sneered at the prisoner. Slowly, she circled around her and hummed, running a few slender fingers along her shoulder. Just the slight touch was enough to send a little shiver up Beruka’s spine.

“Kneel.”

The words came from the witch’s mouth, cold and stern, and Beruka’s body obeyed. Her slim body fell onto her knees, dropping her axe in front of her. Beruka gasped, staring at herself in shock. She didn’t do that! Her body moved all on its own.

“Now, lean forward, get on all fours like a good dog.”

And her body followed that instruction.

“What’d you do to me?!” She yelled from her position on the floor, at least able to move her head back to glare at the witch. “You’re controlling me!”

“Very observant. Now, the curses I placed on you were selected very carefully!” She laughed, leaning back. “You’re obedient to me completely. Of course, that won’t matter once you leave and never return.”

“You’re not going to kill me?”

“As if. If I kill you, chances are, I’d have the entire Nohrian army on me, and I’d rather not spell out a death sentence.” The wicked witch merely shook her head, flipping through a couple more pages. “No, instead I’m going to send you back to your royalty, with a few…” Her sentence hung in the air for a little bit. “Modifications?”

Beruka groaned and hung her head low, looking at the carpet below her. It’d be much simpler to just be killed, why drag it on for so long?

“But, it’d be cruel if I didn’t tell you some things I had in mind with you! First, you’ll find that you’ll leave a lot more presents being left in your… most likely bland panties.” With that, she whistled, and a loud sigh expelled from the assassin’s rear, causing her to gasp and try to look at herself in fear.

Suddenly, a warmth started spreading across her rear. A thickness started pushing against the cloth, only being stopped by the rear of her armor, leaving it to just keep spreading. The smell hit her a few seconds later. She completely pooped her panties!

“You…! Is that all?! Can I leave with some shreds left of my dignity left?” She spat, coughing as the smell hit her.

“Hm. Should I leave it to be a surprise as to what the other triggers are?” Rhajat teased, walking around to behind the assassin. “Hm. Well. I should at least warn you of the one for completely soiling yourself… In return, take your armor off. Now.”

Growling and cursing under her breath, Beruka sat up a little and began stripping the armor off herself. Her black, clean armor fell to the ground bit by bit, until she was bare, with the exception of her headband, bra, and now stained, brown panties. After an order to stand, she got up and turned to her tormentor, brow seemingly in a permanent glare while her mouth stayed flat and straight. She couldn’t hide the poor blush across those pale cheeks of hers, however.

“Oh, such a fit body under the armor… Hm. I’ll at least let you keep that, I’m not that heartless!” Laughing, the witch walked behind her, planting a heavy smack onto the messy rear of Beruka, who yelped and hissed in response. Then another smack, smack, smack, really forcing the mess in more. “Hmhm… Very well. It’s a simple trigger to make those cute panties of yours all soggy and damp. It’s a simple word. ‘Wet’.” She flicked her tongue with a grin, and Beruka glanced down, noticing the front of her panties begin to darken, before a slightly clear liquid ran down her legs, causing her to let out the smallest whimper as she wet herself in front of the witch. “And as you know, the trigger for your unfortunate messy problem is a simple whistle. Hope there aren’t too many horses or dogs back home…”

But, she sighed and pushed herself to sit on her counter, legs crossed. Beruka remained silent, glancing between her own mess and the one that was causing it.

“Go. Run to whatever you used to get here, and leave. But know of another curse upon you. If you enter the perimeter of my land once more without my permission, you’ll be finding your head a lot more… empty than it used to be.” Rhajat grinned wickedly, malice almost visibly dripping off each word she spoke. “Now, run along, little assassin. Try not to make a complete fool of yourself back home!”

And with that command, Beruka began running out the door, near naked and humiliated, with a small trail of pee dripping from her panties along her path. She was glad to be freed of the witch, but this would be a bitch to cure, if at all possible…

Rhajat leaned against the door frame and smirked, watching her handiwork scamper off with one hand desperately holding up her ruined undies. For good measure, she pressed her lips together and let out a loud whistle that pierced Beruka’s ears, and her bowels, leading to another heaping addition to her already filthy rear. That should keep the Nohrians away.


End file.
